I Love You to Heaven and Back
by galaxies in her eyes
Summary: When Tris is shot, she has the choice of staying where she is now, at peace and free, or turning back the clock, back to the war and Tobias. Which will she choose? Does she have the power to save those she cares about, and change the present—and future? *INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. Prologue

**A/N: Ok, so I just re-read Allegiant, and I** ** _sobbed._** **How could Veronica Roth do this?! I read a meme on Pinterest that showed a caption: When the author kills the main character and a guy pulling at his hair and yelling, "I trusted you!"**

 **I just thought it was funny. Sort of. Btw, I didn't cry because Tris died; I cried because of Tobias's reaction to her death. It was heartbreaking!**

 **So I thought I would fool around with a story. Without further ado, here is Chapter One of ILYHB (I Love You to Heaven and Back).**

PROLOGUE

 _I slide to the floor. I feel something warm on my neck, and under my cheek. Red. Blood is a strange color. Dark._

 _My mother appears out of thin air. She is dressed in her Abnegation clothes, but the arms are ripped at the shoulders, showing off her tattoo. The bullet wounds are still there, with the blood seeping through her dress, but it isn't fresh. They aren't dried either, so it seems as if she's stuck in time. A halo of pure, soft white light surrounds her._

 _Either I'm delirious from the death serum, or I'm dead._

 _She kneels next to me and presses a cool hand to my flushed cheek. "Hello, Beatrice," she says, smiling tenderly._

 _"Am I done yet?" I ask._

 _She nods sadly. My mind is racing. I accomplished my mission, but at the cost of my life. Tobias would be_ furious. _"What about the others?" I choke back a sob at the thought of never seeing Tobias again, or Christina, or Caleb. But I would be at peace, free from the human world. I could be with my parents and all the ones who died just to get me to where I am now._

 _But where am I now? I voice this question aloud to my mother, who smiles at me softly. "We are at a crossroad," she says. My face must show confusion, because she elaborates. "There is a choice, you know." My heart leaps at her words. "You can give in and be free at last, or you can turn back the hourglass."_

 _"You mean...?" I barely dare hope, hope that there is a way for me to return to Tobias. Maybe I could prevent some of the deaths of which I had been the cause._

 _She nods, smiling at me sadly. "You could go back in time. Be warned though, every decision you make affects the future. Choose wisely, my daughter." With that, she kisses my forehead, brushing my hair away from my face, steps backwards into a puddle of sunshine, and disappears._

 _I look around. I see nothing except white haze, constantly shifting, making obscene gestures and shaping inappropriate pictures. I blush. Well, once a Stiff, always a Stiff, I guess._

 _And I make my decision._

 **A/N: Thank you for reading! This chapter was just an experiment. Please review and tell me if you would like me to continue this fanfic. I hope you liked it.**

 **Please review! Kisses.**

 **~ 4ever**


	2. Choosing

CHAPTER ONE

 _I cannot leave Tobias._

 _I could save everyone who died on my journey. Marlene, Uriah, Will, Al, Mom, Dad._

 _"_ _I choose to go back in time," I say to no one in particular. The haze lightens, showing a stairway downwards. I thought you went_ up _the staircase to Heaven, not_ down.

 _It doesn't matter. I walk down the steps, and realize exactly what I'm wearing. Or rather,_ not _wearing. Where did my clothes go?_

 _I look around, then decide to treat this like a simulation. I close my eyes and imagine something to wear. I feel something soft on my body, and find myself wearing a long, silky, white dress. It goes to the floor and feels like a nightgown, but it looks sturdier than that._

 _My hair feels weird. I reach up and find that it's back to the long length. I sigh. I knew that going back in time would take away my short hair and muscle, but it still feels so different._

 _I can remember everything about training. The proper stance in shooting, how Tobias told me to use my knees and elbows, the flick of my wrist for throwing knives._

 _I stop at the bottom of the steps. There is a landing, and nothing else. I'm standing on a floating platform, with nothing under me except air. But there must be something down there._

 _I peek over the edge. A few hundred feet down, there is my old room in Abnegation. I don't think; I just jump._

~o0o~

I land in bed in my room. I'm surprisingly still wearing my long white gown. I check my plain, grey clock on my plain, grey dresser across the room from my bed. It reads 7:56. Time to 'get up'.

I move silently and quickly, with the grace from Dauntless. I change into my rough nightgown, then quickly pack a bag, putting my angel dress inside.

My mother pokes her head into my room. I can feel hot tears prickle my eyes, but I hold them in. She takes in the sight of my travel bag and sighs. "Sweetheart, what are you doing?"

I smile at her. "I'm packing, Mom. I can't stay here."

Her eyes hold concern. "So what are you going to choose tomorrow?" I shrug, although we both know I'm lying. She places a hand on my shoulder, the most affectionate gesture used in Abnegation. "Just...choose wisely, my daughter."

The words are the same as from Heaven, and they make the tears fall at last. I turn and hug her; she reciprocates. "I'm going to miss you," I whisper.

~o0o~

I take the test, managing to get a perfect Dauntless score, although Tori gives me a wary one-over. As I leave, at the same time as everyone else, I spot Uriah.

He waves.

I nearly fall over in my shock. He knows me? Rather, he _remembers_ me? I'm so surprised I almost forget to wave back. He jerks his head towards the back of the building, where no one goes. I nod and slip away from the line.

We meet at the back door. "Uriah," I breathe.

His face is grave. "Tris." He returns. "How are we...How do we...?" I shrug.

"I died and saw my mother and she gave me a choice: give up or come back. I don't think you're dumb enough that I need to tell you which one I picked."

He snorts. "Being dead certainly agrees with your sense of humor," he says. "I heard everyone talking to me as if I was in a dream, then I saw a light. I walked towards it and I saw you walk down those steps in a white dress. You jumped off at the bottom, so I followed you."

I shake my head in wonder. "Oh, Uri, I missed you!" I tackle him with a bear hug and we fall to the ground. When we sit up, my face turns serious. "Uri, what were your test results this time?"

He grins at me. "Dauntless!" He yells. I smile in relief. Thank goodness he's safe.

"Me too!" We both squeal. We catch up for a few minutes, then part ways.

~o0o~

The next day, I wake up early. I climb out the window and hide my bag with my dress in a spot no one else knows about. Then I go back and crawl back into bed.

When I wake up again, we eat breakfast and leave for the building where the Choosing Ceremony takes place.

I tune out Marcus Eaton as he reads off names, until he gets to the Ps. "Caleb Prior." He calls. I wait for him to drop his blood into the water, but he doesn't.

Instead, the blood drips onto the coals.

 **A/N: Whew! What do you think? Did anyone expect that twist? Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts.**

 **~ 4ever**


	3. Not an update, sorry! Please read!

Okay, so I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus. Don't worry, I still like the plot, so I will continue it someday, but I want to finish at least one of my other fanfics before I take on much more.

I love to challenge myself, but working on 3 fanfics at the same time is not easy. I hope you understand and don't hate me too much.

Thank you for your support.

* * *

If you like my work, please check out my other fanfics. I update Faction high every couple days, and Alexandra Eaton a little less often.

I'm so grateful for all of my readers. I hope you know that.


End file.
